Scout Weapon 666
I will never forget the day i downloaded TF2... All started trough a friend. He said me about download a game called "Team Fortress 2". I started Googling it. Found a website with the name: Team Fortress 2 on Stean. My friend said it can be downloaded trough "Steam" not "Stean". I clicked and a page with the background of dead people, blood and corpses of animals. There was only one game: Team Fortress 2. It didn't make sense when i saw the game was 66,6 MB and that i didn't need Steam Account. It was the game with Log In and you can't edit Username and Password, they where like by default. The USERNAME was: 666GetKilled and PASSWORD is shown with this text: 666+666=666. Rare password but i didn't care so i clicked Log In. Then it appeared one option: Play a Game with Demon. I was scared, the background was the Scout without head and cutted in half and as primary class, the Engineer with 2 gunslingers with blood, a black suit and blood on his mouth. I was so scared that didn't make sense my scare(Thinking in myself) because the game was killing so i started calming down and click Play a Game with Demon. It said: Tip: Demons are good people, don't kill them. I thinked about the game has a Gamemode of kill demons and zombies. But when it appeared a text saying: You're in your way to: Demon Battlefield I think about battlefield to fight those enemies but when it started the game i was a Scout with a Bat and a Pistol that it has the title: Pistol 666, it has only 1 shot. I started walking and someting damaged me and a sign appeared with the text: Beware you freakin' human! You can't escape from here! The door is closed and unbreakable. Fight for your life! There where appearing chat messages like this: Human John Raft has joined the assasin. Human Dilan Raft has joined the assasin. Human Matìas Raft has joined the assasin. and more messages in the chat. They are unarmed and the models where my family! Like i have to kill my family in a game. A sign appeared with the text: You have to kill your family, they will become alive when you finish. Don't kill them in the game, kill them in real life. GO OR THEY WILL GET KILLED BY ME! MUAHAHAHAHA! I get the knife and killed my father and mother, my brother and my sister. I started crying and say in my mind: -This have to finish! Get to the PC and a sign with the text: Good job! Now you're the most freakin' assasin in the world! Now kill me and they will become alive! If not, they will die forever! Prepare the cementery spaces for them! I can only kill him with the Bat. Cause my Pistol 666 have 1 shot. I started punching his toes with the Bat, then i shot him in the face. He died and he screamed: How a human can kill me?! I go to my father's bedroom and they where alive. In the bed watching his favorite TV Show. My brother and sister where playing in the Wii. I deleted the game and i never played it again. Now i play Minecraft and some New Super Mario Bro Wii. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Cliche Madness Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Vidya games